Kurayami Yume
by Wishy011
Summary: Sakura has an awful dream- everyone dies. Could it be a premonition? And what will Sakura be able to do to prevent this? S+S
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does!  
  
1 Prologue  
  
"Shield Card, protect me and my friends!"  
  
An invisible force field surrounded the trio. As soon as the magical barrier came into place, a powerful bolt of lightning hit it. Though the girl's magic was strong she knew she could stand no chance against her potent opponent. Her shield was already giving way from the last attack. She knew she had to do something, but what?  
  
She looked at her adversary and shuddered. It was dark out so she couldn't make out much of her opponent, except the eyes. They were catlike and sinister. They glowed a bright yellow with red slits in the middle. The eyes were staring at her, eating away at her soul. She couldn't take it any more she had to something about it.  
  
"Fly Card, grant me the ability to fly!"  
  
Pink wings grew out from her back. She spread them out and leaped into the air. When she got a good distance away from the ground she used the Sword Card. The wand she was carrying suddenly turned into a long, sharp sword. She started flying higher and farther away from her attacker. Her two friends, or guardians, back on the ground weren't sure what she was doing, but had total faith in their mistress.  
  
"Dash Card," she yelled, "Make me faster! Dash!"  
  
With her sword faced outwards toward the yellow eyes, she charged. With the help of the Dash Card she could charge at her opponent at an incredibly high speed. She aimed for the left eye, if there were eyes they had to be connected to a body. It only took her second to get to her target. She held out her sword with confidence and lunged at the eye. To her dismay her sword went right through the eye and so did she. She crashed on the hard concrete and was knocked unconscious.  
  
A blast of fire was headed towards the unconscious girl. The two guardians were stunned that their mistress had just flown right through the attacker. The angel-like guardian flew over to protect his mistress, while the lion-like guardian flew into the night sky ready to attack.  
  
The angel-like guardian got to the girl just in time and shielded her with his wings. The enemy's magical power was so powerful that the guardian had lost his balance and fell over. His mistress was fine, though.  
  
At the same time, the other guardian was rising higher into the air ready to attack. He shot out 3 fireballs from his mouth. Two went right through the adversary and the other one disintegrated when the enemy squinted his yellow eyes at it. The eyes glared at the guardian and he suddenly froze in mid air. He couldn't move. His eyes looked around for some help, but none was found. His mistress was still unconscience and the other guardian was recovering from the attack. He was all-alone and to make matters worse, he couldn't move. Three bolts of lighting struck him and he came crashing towards the ground.  
  
The eyes turned to the girl and her, now, only guardian. The ground started to shake and a crack started to form in the ground. It was ready to suck the girl inside to her death. The guardian quickly forced himself up after seeing the crack in the earth heading towards the girl. He flew over and grabbed her. He flew high into the night's sky. Ice pieces and snow started flying towards the duo. The guardian threw the girl into a bush so she wouldn't get hit. He dodged as many as he could, until he finally got hit and plummeted towards the pavement below. The creature with the yellow eves slowly made his way over to his opponent. The guardian was struggling to get up from the hard ground on which he was lying. The red slits narrowed down to look at the struggling figure beneath him. He then used fire magic to finish it off.  
  
The eyes then focused their attention to the girl who was lying in a group of bushes. The enemy soon used teleport magic to have a faster route to the girl. The eyes looked down at the girl in almost pity, but that didn't stop the magician from using a very powerful fire spell on the girl. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Sakura! Breakfast!" called Fujitaka from downstairs.  
  
Twelve-year old Sakura Kinomoto quickly sat up in bed dripping in cold sweat. Normally by this time she would have been late for school, but now it was summer vacation and she could now sleep in without worrying about being late.  
  
"Sakura, you look awful. What's wrong?" a small stuffed animal-like creature named Kero asked worried.  
  
"I'll tell you and Yue at the same time," Sakura responded.  
  
Kero still looked worried, but didn't press the issue anymore. Sakura washed up before she went downstairs to eat. She sniffed the air and smelled delicious waffles. He dad, Fujitaka, was a great cook. She loved eating his cooking. He's made waffles before and Sakura knew they tasted really good. He never over or under cooks any of his dishes, Sakura thinks that he makes them perfect. Sakura started to run down the stairs. She saw her plate of scrumptious waffles sitting on the table ready to eat. Fujitaka came in just as Sakura started on her waffles.  
  
"Oha'yo Sakura."  
  
"Oha'yo," Sakura replyed while stuffing her face with waffles. "Where's Toya?"  
  
"He's at his new job."  
  
"How many jobs has he had just this month?"  
  
Fujitaka just chuckled, "Sayou'nara! Itte'kimasu atode. Be good. Toya will be home in a few hours."  
  
"Itte'rasshai!"  
  
Sakura's dad left and she had the house all to herself. She had just finished her waffles and was cleaning up.  
  
"Kero!" She called, "You can come down now!"  
  
"Oh boy! Waffles!" Kero looked greedily at the waffles drooling.  
  
The small stuffed animal shoved waffle bits in his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to call Yuki."  
  
Sakura picked the phone up and quickly dialed the number. She had called him so many times that she now knew his phone number by heart. He was there and said he would be over there in a few minutes.  
  
The doorbell rang a little after Kero had finished his waffles. Sakura used the Bubble Card to clean up. Sakura answered the door and Yuki had arrived. She opened the door wide and let him in.  
  
"Do you need to see me or someone else?" Yuki asked cheerfully. By someone else he had meant Yue. Yuki new by now Sakura usually had to talk to him.  
  
"Someone else," replied Sakura as she blushed. She normally did around Yuki even though she didn't have a crush on him anymore.  
  
Wings sprouted out of Yuki's back and folded around the teenage boy. The wings shortly opened up to reveal Yue.  
  
Kero came flying in and decided to return to his true from also. Kero's wings grew larger and folded around his tiny body. The wings opened up and out came Kerberos.  
  
"Something has been worrying Sakura all day," Kerberos explained to Yue, who was just standing there with his arms crossed. He looked over at Sakura and showed a little concern.  
  
"I had a dream last night, I think it was a premonition," explained Sakura, "In it I was fighting a powerful magician, who's magical power was much stronger than my own. He killed the both of you, then me," Sakura looked down. She was frightened.  
  
"Could you see what the magician looked like?" Yue asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I could only see his eyes. They were yellow and cat-like with red slits in the middle."  
  
Sakura's phone rang from upstairs. She ran up to get it. It was Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend. She could sense by Sakura's voice that something was troubling her. Sakura then explained the entire dream to her best friend.  
  
"You should tell someone who is good with these kind of things," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura knew who Tomoyo meant when she said someone. She had meant Li Syaoran. He moved back to China about 4 months ago. She had to watch him, her love, board the airplane to go far away from her. She cried as he disappeared from view. She'd see him again, that she knew, because just before he had left her they promised each other they would see each other again. She loved him, but she never had told him. Little did she know, he also lover her.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura talked a bit longer before they hung up. Sakura slowly walked back down the stairs. She was thinking of what Tomoyo had said before on the phone.  
  
"Should I really call Li about this? It would be nice to hear him again," Sakura thought.  
  
On the first story of the house, 2 winged guardians spoke together softly.  
  
They heard Sakura slowly making her way down the stairs. They both looked  
  
up at her and didn't say anything as she came down. They watched her  
  
carefully and waited for her to speak. After a few minutes she finally spoke.  
  
"That was Tomoyo on the phone. I told her everything and she advised  
  
me to call Li," she said slowly, still thinking.  
  
Both nodded in agreement. They both thought Tomoyo had been right about calling Li. Kero had never been fond of the young boy, but still agreed about calling him. If anyone, beside the guardians, knew what to do it would be Li Syaoran. He had grown-up around magic and training to capture the Clow Cards (now known as the Sakura Cards). Sakura might have captured and won all the cards and had become their new mistress, but Li still knew a great deal about magic and premonitions.  
  
The cards were created by a powerful magician named Clow Reed. He made 52 cards that each had their own magical spell. Also, he created 2 guardians for the cards. One represented the sun and the other represented the moon. He call the sun guardian Kerberos and the moon guardian Yue. They each had different cards under their protection.  
  
Knowing he was going to die soon, Clow Reed sealed up the cards and their protectors until someone with strong magic opened the book in which they were sealed in and freed them. Kerberos was to choose the new master and Yue was the judge to pass the judgement to see if the chosen one was worthy enough to be the new master of the cards. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura sat on her bed staring at the phone the laid before her. Slowly she picked the phone up and dialed Li's phone number. She made it halfway through the phone number before quickly turning it off. Kero, now in his false form (Yuki had left), glided over to her.  
  
"Sakura, just call him," Kero advised her.  
  
He picked up the phone before Sakura could do anything about it. His tiny hand quickly punched in Li's number.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed as he threw the phone to her.  
  
It rang about 2 times before some picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice on the other line asked in Chinese.  
  
"Li!" Sakura exclaimed knowing whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Sakura! Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. He was now speaking in Japanese so she would be able to understand him better.  
  
Sakura, once again, explained the whole dream. After she had finished no one talked for a few minutes.  
  
"It does sound like a premonition," Li finally said, "If it really is, then I should be there to help."  
  
Sakura hadn't expected the boy to suggest coming back to Japan. She was again lost in though and didn't respond.  
  
"I should have enough money to go in a few weeks. Then all I'll have to do is convince my mom to let me go."  
  
Sakura got excited and told him that it was a great idea. They soon after words hung up.  
  
Sakura was excited that now Li might me coming out. She told Kero who seemed less enthusiastic about Li coming. He never really did like Li, which was the main reason why he wasn't thrilled with the idea.  
  
Sakura heard the door open and close downstairs. She knew Toya had gotten home. She went down to greet him, then went back to her own room to think.  
  
About an hour later the phone rang. Her brother answered it.  
  
"Sakura, the phone's for you!" he called from downstairs.  
  
Sakura raced down the stairs and snatched the phone from his hand.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, hi Li!"  
  
"Listen, I explained the situation to my mom and she said that I could go. I have to pay for it, but I can get that in about 1 to 2 weeks."  
  
Sakura grew more and more excited as she listened.  
  
"There is some bad news, though."  
  
Sakura could feel her heart already dropping.  
  
"Most of the flights to Japan are booked and I won't be able to get there for a while. I will try to take the earliest flight I can though, when one becomes available."  
  
They said their good-byes then hung up. Sakura was disappointed that Li wouldn't be there for a while. Toya gave her a suspicious glance when she passed by looking disappointed. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to be disturbed, so her didn't ask anything as she passed by. 


	4. Chapter 3

"The house next door to us has finally sold. There is a couple and a boy about your age. Maybe you could show him around," Fujitaka suggested the next morning.  
  
Sakura cheerfully agreed to her father's suggestion. She was in a good mood that morning. She didn't have any bad dreams and she was reassured that everything would be fine. Li would help her get through it.  
  
After her dad left she decided to go check out the new neighbors. She walked over to the house to the left of her own. Outside of the house there was a moving truck and movers hauling things out of the truck and inside the house. She glanced around and saw a young boy about her age sitting on a couch that hadn't been moved inside yet. She walked over to him. He had dark hair and eyes. He was about her height and had a slender build. He looked up at her as she made her way over to him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I live next door to you," she smiled at the boy who seemed shy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Akuma Sokomane," the boy replied.  
  
Sakura thought that was a strange name but decided not to ask.  
  
"Would you like for me to show you around?"  
  
"Um… Sure, I guess. I don't have anything better to do at the moment."  
  
Sakura soon showed him around the town. The pointed out the school, good places to eat, Penguin Park, and other things along the way. Sakura found out that Akuma came from America. They came to Japan because his parents had some business to do there. They would only be staying in Japan for about a year. It was about two and half-hours before they returned to where they started, Akuma's house. They both said bye and shook hands. Then they both went to their own houses.  
  
"Kero, I'm back!" she called. Her brother wouldn't get home for another hour.  
  
"How's the kid?" Kero asked.  
  
"A bit odd. He came from America. His name is Akuma Sokomane," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, that is an odd name," Kero agreed.  
  
It was nighttime and Sakura was starting to feel real tired. It was about 3 hours before she usually went to bed, even on a school day. Sakura went upstairs and fell on her bed.  
  
"Hey what's wrong, Sakura?" Kero asked concerned. Sakura was normally very active and didn't tire very easily, so her weariness worried him. He had only seen her this tired once before, and that was when she was transforming all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
"I feel weak and sleepy. Kind of like I did when I was transforming the cards," Sakura said slowly as if she read Kero's mind.  
  
Kero pondered this for a minute. What if Sakura's magic was fading? He didn't know how that could be though. Her magic was always strong. It shouldn't fade until she was very old. Kero suddenly looked up. What if someone was stealing her magic from her? That was certainly a possibility. That would explain why Sakura was feeling weak. Only a strong magician would be able to pull that off though. Who would have that short of magic? It wouldn't be Eriol because he moved back to England and already tested Sakura and found her worthy. Kero started to worry. "If Sakura loses her magic, then Yue and I will disappear!" Kero suddenly thought. He knew that Yue would be more effected and will probably start weakening soon.  
  
"You should get some sleep Sakura and see if you feel better in the morning," Kero told her.  
  
"What do you think it is Kero?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"I think it has to do with you magic," Kero honestly replied. "Now go to sleep."  
  
Sakura shut her eyes and soon fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ya, I know it took me forever to upload this chapter. I was just to lazy to upload it before. Besides, no one reviews it, probably cause my title and summery suck. Oh well, I like this story. Anyway, enjoy and please review and then maybe I'll upload chapter 5 a lot faster ;-)  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning still feeling weak. Kero then knew that her magic had been drained from her and the only way to get it back was the magician that took it gave it back. Kero knew that wouldn't be an easy task. Sakura woke up much later than usual, despite the fact that she had gone to bed really early. Her dad had already left for work. She once again woke up in cold sweat. She told Kero that she had the dream again. Now Kero knew that it was a premonition because she had it more than once. "I feel awful Kero," Sakura said with her hand on her head. "You should go eat breakfast. Then give some to me to help me think!" Sakura giggled then did as Kero said. Knowing that last time when Sakura was losing her magic power Yue felt weak too, Kero started to worry.  
  
"You should call Yuki and see how he's doing," Kero said concerned. Sakura nodded. She and Kero finished their breakfasts and cleaned up. She quickly dialed Yuki's number. "Hello?" a sleepy voice said on the other line. It rang 4 times before he picked up; the answering machine came on after the 4th ring. "Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked after hearing Yuki's tired voice. "Yeah, I guess," Yuki replied. Sakura didn't believe him though. She decided to go over and see him to make sure he was doing all right. Sakura and Kero came to Yuki's door and rang the bell. A few minutes passed before Yuki finally opened it. He, like Sakura, looked extremely tired. After saying hello (Yuki figured why they came over) he let them in. They talked for a couple of minutes. Yuki then turned to his true form, Yue. Yue didn't look like he normally did. He looked kind of weak and tired more than he did when Sakura was transforming all of the cards. He sunk down to the couch. Both, Kero and Sakura looked at him with concerned eyes. Finally he spoke to Kero, "What's wrong with Sakura?" "Someone is stealing her magic power." Yue didn't respond. He looked at Sakura now worried. "Do you have any idea who?" Yue asked. Sakura and Kero shook their heads neither having any idea. They stayed there for a while longer before they left. Yue decided that he should stay in his real form since Yuki's grandparents were once again away on a vacation. All the way back to Sakura's house they thought of what could be stealing Sakura's magic. Neither of them came up with an idea though. Akuma stood outside of his house and waved at Sakura as she passed by. He had an almost sinister smile on his face, but Sakura was to caught up in her own thoughts to think anything of it. Kero was in her backpack out of site of everyone that they passed by. 


	6. Chapter 5

A month passed by and Sakura had the dream many more times. She and Yue gradually grew weaker. Kero knew it wouldn't be long until he too would start to grow weak. Toya started to suspect something was going on, but wasn't sure what. He noticed that Sakura and Yuki (who he knew was Yue) were looking tired. He saw this happen when Sakura was transforming the cards. He hoped nothing bad was happening and that they both would feel better soon. Fujitaka noticed that his daughter was looking awfully tired. He didn't say anything though. He just made sure that she was eating and sleeping right. If this continued for another week he was going to schedule her a doctor's appointment. Tomoyo was worried about Sakura. They spoke on the phone a lot and Sakura always explained what was going on to her friend. Tomoyo knew what was going on and was doing everything she could for her friend. No one knew who was behind it yet. It was raining out and Sakura couldn't go outside. Even though she was tired, she still loved to be outside. She was stuck inside today. She was kind of thankful for the rain. This would give her a chance to think and rest. She sat on her bed and thought of all that had happened. She soon fell over and fell asleep from exhaustion. It wasn't until later that night when she woke up. She heard her brother and father talking downstairs. "Should we wake her up for dinner?" her brother asked. "No, she has been very tired. She can eat when she wakes up," her father replied. Sakura thought that this would be a good time to go down. She could smell the dinner. Her stomach rumbled and she decided to go downstairs. "Hi dad. Hi Toya," she greeted them. "Hello Sakura. How was your day?" Fujitaka asked her. "Fine. I stayed inside because of the rain." "Why? Were you afraid you would melt?" Toya teased. After dinner she went back up to her room. She gave Kero some, which she had snuck up. Kero happily ate it. He was almost done when he felt a magical presence nearby. Sakura also felt it. Sakura looked out the window. She had to find where the magic was coming from. She started even sensing her own magic. She knew that wherever the magic was coming from, the person who stole her magic also was. Sakura called upon her staff and used the mirror card to take her place for a while. Using the card made Sakura feel a little worse, but not too much since she had such a long rest that day. She now used the fly card to help her look for the magical presence. Pink wings sprouted on her back and she and Kero flew into the night sky. They followed to where the magical force felt much stronger. They started looking below them. It had been at least hour and Sakura decided that they should take a break because she felt really tired. They took a long break before continuing on their journey. Once again they were high in the night sky looking down. For every mile they went the force grew stronger. They were above an empty street now. The presence was very strong there and they knew whatever it was must be close. Kero changed into his true form. They walked around for some time and they saw a cloaked figure. They knew that was where the magical energy was coming from. It turned towards them. It looked straight at them. It looked eerily at them almost as if it were looking through them. The head of the thing looked up and Sakura know could see that it had yellow eyes and red slits in the middle. Sakura let out a cry because she knew this was exactly like in her dream. She and Kero were now positive that it was a premonition that she had. 


End file.
